


Supernatural But Its Waitress

by NotIrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Angst, Pregnant Reader, baker reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotIrey/pseuds/NotIrey
Summary: “C’mon, it’s better to know, I’ll be right here with you, hell, I can even get Sammy to wait too! But you gotta take the test.”“I’m not takin’ the damn test, Dean.” Y/N shook her head and continued to do both hers and the boys laundry. “Ya’ know, you an’ Sam really need to start helpin’ me with the laundry,” squatting down and sighing, Y/N picked up the last jumble of jeans before standing back up and plopping them into the washing machine. “I’m gettin’ overrun by clothes.”“Okay, I do laundry--”Laughing, Y/N closed the lid to the washer and turned to face him. “Never in my life have I seen you do laundry.”“Look,” Frustrated, Dean pointed the box of pregnancy tests at Y/N. “you’ve been sick, you’re peeing all the time and you damn well know that son of a bitch thinks he can get away without using a condom. Just suck it up and realize pregnancy is a possibility, Y/N.”





	Supernatural But Its Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this already but noticed that there were parts missing. I'm pretty sure I got everything, but do tell me if I've missed anything! 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy!

“Time to pee on a stick!” 

“I don’t wanna know.”

All morning Dean had been bothering Y/N with taking a stupid pregnancy test. Ever since he found out about her relationship with another hunter, Earl, he’d been on her back about “ just making sure nothing slipped”. 

“C’mon, it’s better to know, I’ll be right here with you, hell, I can even get Sammy to wait too! But you gotta take the test.” 

“I’m not takin’ the damn test, Dean.” Y/N shook her head and continued to do both hers and the boys laundry. “Ya’ know, you an’ Sam really need to start helpin’ me with the laundry,” squatting down and sighing, Y/N picked up the last jumble of jeans before standing back up and plopping them into the washing machine. “I’m gettin’ overrun by clothes.” 

“Okay, I do laundry--”

Laughing, Y/N closed the lid to the washer and turned to face him. “Never in my life have I seen you do laundry.” 

“Look,” Frustrated, Dean pointed the box of pregnancy tests at Y/N. “you’ve been sick, you’re peeing all the time and you damn well know that son of a bitch thinks he can get away without using a condom. Just suck it up and realize pregnancy is a possibility, Y/N.” 

Ignoring this, Y/N took a basket of clean clothes and walked past Dean to Sam's room. Y/N could hear him following her, but she could care less about it at this point. Knocking on Sam’s door before she opened it, she dropped the basket of clothes on his bed. 

They're not all yers so I’ll help you sort through ‘em.” 

Sam smiled and nodded his head and set his book down to help Y/N with the clothes. A domestic bliss shared between the two as they silently did so. But Dean had other plans. He knew Y/N wasn’t going to listen to his concerns, so maybe if he got Sam to help with the badgering, she might actually listen. Walking up to the basket, Dean took it from both Y/N and Sam grasps and exchanged it for the box of tests. Sam was genuinely confused. Y/N was fuming. 

“Give me the basket and throw the stupid tests out. I am not takin’ one and would like to finish the laundry before the next hunt.

Sam's face contorted into one of concern as he looked between the box, Y/N and Dean. “Did you get Y/N Pregnant, Dean?!”

“No!” Y/N and Dean yelled simultaneously.

“So Cas?” Sam face dropped. “Are you having a Nephilim?!” 

“No, no! I am neither pregnant or even with Cas!” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Wait, you and Cas aren’t together?.”

Sam, being very confused, replied, “Dean, this is no time to speculate about Cas and Y/N. She could be pregnant, Dean, PREGNANT!”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll leave the speculating for later.” Stepping closer to Y/N, Dean picked the box up and shoved them in Y/N’s arms. “Get to it and do it.” 

“I am not pregnant, I don’t need to pee on nothin’” 

“Y/N,” Sam said. “if there’s even a possibility of you being pregnant, you should take at least one test--” 

Y/N cut him off with a groan, “Not you too!”

“I’m serious,” Sam responded. “I care about your safety and wellbeing. Being pregnant is a huge deal and you need to make sure you’re not before you do something reckless. And hey, if you say you’re not pregnant, you’re probably not.” 

Y/N glared at the two brothers before aggressively picking up the box and turning it her hands. Looking at the stock photo woman on the box, she saw one of her thin, dainty hands holding her slightly swollen stomach while the other held the pregnancy test. She was happy about being pregnant. The stock photo woman looked ready for the responsibility of a child. Having everything to give the child: a home where a loving father probably awaited for them. Y/N had none of that. She didn’t dare bring a child into this life. Not to mention with Earl… God, having a baby with Earl. It was best to just forget about the thought of ever being pregnant in the first place.

“If I take the test will you both leave me alone?” Y/N questioned, raising an eyebrow as she continued to look at the box. 

Both Sam and Dean agreed. Y/N sighed and prayed silently. 

Walking out of Sam's room to the bathroom Dean gave Y/N a pat on the shoulder and said, “I hope you drank enough this morning.” 

“I’m about this close to shovin’ this box up yer ass, Dean.” Y/N grumbled as she opened the box and took out a test. 

To reassure Y/N, Sam placed a hand on the small of her back, “It's no or it's yes, but either way you gotta take the test.” 

“A squat and a squeeze, a prayer and a please it's nothing!”

“A stick and a line,” 

Y/N sighed, “Just one of ‘em if I’m lucky.” Handing off the box to Sam she took a deep breath in and out and stepped into the bathroom. “We’ll just keep our focus on the Negative.”

Looking towards the porcelain throne, she felt her head spin. This piss was going to determine how the rest of her life was going to be played. She could either be absolutely screwed or go back to everyday living with the Winchesters. Y/N hopped for the latter.   
Outside the boys looked over the box and its instructions. Dean looked over the words, confused and read them out loud to Sam. “Se Puede saber la duración de la--”

“Why are you reading the Spanish section?” 

Dean made an ‘O’ with his mouth and mumbled, “Wrong section.” Before tipping the box. “Uhh, okay, ‘Do not insert the test stick into your vagina’.” 

“Woow. Thank you, Dean.”

There was a flush and sound of the faucet running on before Y/N stepped out. “How long does it say to wait?” She asked as she took a spot in the middle of Sam and Dean.

“About 3 minutes.”

Y/n nodded and looked at her watch. 3 minutes and her life could flip upside down. 3 minutes and she could be pregnant with a baby. Oh god, it would be her and Earls baby. She would have to raise a child with half of his genes. The reality of it all hit her in the gut, checking her watch, she still had another 2 minutes. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she crossed her arms and prayed. Asking for forgiveness, a promise of taking care of herself better, and a plea to God to not let Earl be a father, she ended her prayer and sniffled. God, she’d never felt more nervous in her life. 

“How'd I ever get myself in this mess? One drunk night an' that stupid red dress.” 

Dean chuckled, “Aw, I love that red dress! The way it sparkles, it looks like an ice-skating outfit! And not to mention your boobs look great in it.” 

“Dean! Could you not be--you while we’re in the middle of trying to figure out if Y/N is pregnant?” 

Dean looked offended, but said nothing was said. All was quit while Y/N checked her watch. 3 Minutes had passed and Y/N quickly made her way to the bathroom. The boys followed just in time to see her pick up the test from the countertop. 

“Shit.”


End file.
